erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
The United Republic
|ethnic_groups = *Trandoshan *Falleen *Rodians *Sangheili *Salarians *Noghri *Nautolans *Baltarians *Khil *Kel Dor *Yautja *Mimbourn (Humans) *Wookies *Herglics *Cerans *Muuns *Chiss *Zabrak *Shistavanens *Feeorin *Auldrans |religion = The Jedi Order |currency = United Republic Credits |demonym = N/A}} Background Honor, integrity, commitment, and above all justice, these are the words that would best describe the United Republic. Founded on the principle that everyone is equal no matter size, shape, gender, species, or color, to the United Republic everyone is equal. The United Republic was born from the Ashes of the Mourning War. A devastating conflict that left 99.9% of Mim without life. The United Republic is a moralistic republic with no designated ruler and is run by three branches of government. The Flag of the U.R. or as some call it "Loyalties Banner" simplifies the three primary colors of the U.R. people. Red for war, Blue for loyalty, and White for innocence and purity. The United Republic aims to be a symbol of good and righteousness in the galaxy and will help any friend in need. The Stars signify the first 20 States to join the United Republic in its infancy a number that has risen since. The circle in the upper left hand part of the flag symbolizes "Unity" while the triangle "Strength". The star in the triangle is the fabled Infinite sun, the same sun that also lead to the unfortunate extinction of the Infinite race. Each member world has equal representation in the Senate and each planet develops their own laws. The U.R. varies in species some worlds will have a large majority of Humans some Trandoshan etc. Currently the United Republic is comprised of many nations that have applied to join the United Republic both minor and major, the largest nation is the The Ascendency of Chiss. Situated at the Mactaben and Kyv Chis sectors of the galaxy the United Republic, considered a superpower in the galaxy, is a sprawling democratic nation with a powerful independent economy with a military mighty enough to both project itself and protect its borders given its massive budget of 233 Trillion Credits. With its core worlds located in the Mactaben sector, the U.R. ensures stability of its vast nation through equal civil liberties and high political and economic freedoms. The only thing a citizen of the United Republic has to fear is outside the well guarded borders of the U.R. The U.R. joined the galactic stage in 1242 GSY after two millennia of expanding and exploring on its own. The nation has faced two events that could have torn apart the nation but through sheer willpower surpassed these challenges and has since earned its place on the galactic stage. There are three branches of government in the nation; the Executive Branch, the Judicial Branch, and the Defensive Branch. The Executive Branch, or the Senate, represents the citizens fairly and addresses problems with an unbiased perspective while also drafting laws and legislations while simultaneously representing the nation on the galactic stage. The Judicial Branch, the Justice Department, upholds the laws of the nation and keeps the nation free of corruption while ensuring the Executive Branch and Defensive Branch stay within their limits. The Defensive Branch, the Admiralty Board, protects the entire nation with a vast military of dynamic strength and clarifies the nations military commitments. Short History When Chad arrived on Mim he was well reiceved by the current inhabitants, they loved him. There was a sizeable minority however that disliked him and they even went so far as to demand autonomy from those who supported him. They left the nation that Chad had become a part of and made their own country. After years of political, fallout relations between the two nations had soured. The Anti-Chad Nation would stop at nothing to remove him from the face of Mim. War was declared, and it raged for over five years....five long years of some of the bloodiest fighting in Mim history. When the Anti-Chad nation was on the brink of defeat and were looking desperately for a way to win they looked towards their new weapon. They called it the ANTI-C it was designed to kill all living things sentient or non-sentient. They launched all the weapons and aimed them at every edge of the planet. Chad was still experimenting with the Force at the time of the weapons launch. He reiceved word that they had only moments to live. In a moment of quick thinking Chad, still experimenting with the Force, decided to use this new power hoping to save as much as he could. He created a Force barrier around the Capital of the Nation and hoped for the best. Several minutes later the bombs hit the Barrier, they were stopped in their tracks and detonated instantly. Many had died however and a full 99.9% of the Planet was literally devoid of Life. Only the Capital had survived. From that point on, the remaining Survivors had set out to rebuild, and with no other life left on Mim they had no one to stop them. After what is now called the Mourning War. Mim was largely inhabited by Humans and Trandoshans. The Humans after the Mourning War numbered in the thousands, and when Mim was on its way to becoming a planet wide city their numbers haven't gone up as fast. The Trandoshans and Humans are both well respected species especially after sacrificing much during the Mourning War. When the dust had settled Chad sent out a scouting party to the now ruined capital of the Anti-Chad nation, the scouts had found a lab; the Anti-Chad nation was experimenting on many of Mims native reptiles in hopes of creating new warriors to combat Chads Army. They had created, the Falleen. A large hulking race whose only goal in life is to destroy and conquer. The scouts had also found many other "warriors" half completed. The Anti-Chad nation had created hundreds of new species to populate Mim. Among them were the Rodians, the Falleen, the Salarians, and many more. It was difficult at first to incorporate the new species into Human-Trandoshan society but many were willing to accept them. The Senate The United Republic has a unique standing in the Galaxy. It has no designated ruler; the Senate represents the entire nation. If the Senate cannot come to an agreement the vote is passed to the citizens. Each Senator represents a certain portion of the Population. Each Senator has one vote, and each Senators opinion is taken into consideration. Each Senator has a lasting term of two years. The order of the day is composed of a series of day-long meetings in committees and subcommittes in formal and informal situations. Most of the negotiation and diplomacy, however, happens behind the scenes, in the ambassadorial offices behind the Senate platforms. To make Corruption in the Senate essentially nonexistent all Senators must adhere to a strict act of transparency. All of their emails are monitored by the Justice Department while their homes are subject to search whenever suspicious activities are suspected by both the public and the Justice Department. Senators are supposed to represent the people of United Republic. An act of corruption and abuse of power means jail time, though a fair trial is of course given. Jail time is a century long, all people of the U.R. live as long as 300 due to genetic enhancements. The early days of the United Republic Senate are that of the most historic comprehensive legislations ever passed. They involve the passage of many bills which set the groundwork that helped future Senators decide the course of the United Republic. The Senate was always the centerpiece of the United Republic, whenever the Senate met a controversial decision was discussed and decided upon. It is common knowledge the Senate has had to rule upon some of the galaxy's hardest decisions, something most galactic leaders do by themselves, but the Senate works together to make the hard choices. When the Senate was founded in 572 BCE it was fully ready to face the future ahead of it. The first Senators worked tirelessly to construct the United Republic and set in stone many of the laws the modern United Republic still follows. The Senate Chamber is the largest room in the Senate Building. It has more than enough room for every Senator to meet and discuss. Over 500 hoverplatforms allow Senators to deliberate legislation and plan out the course of the U.R. It is in this chamber that foreign dignitaries and important heads of state have either met the Senate or been introduced. The Senate Chamber has a QEC that can quickly contact anyone in the galaxy at a moments notice. During these QEC calls whoever it is they are talking to is projected directly in front of the Speaker of the Senate's podium and at every hoverplatform to address the entire Senate. The Chamber is painted lavender as it is the only color not associated with war, peace, or death. It in fact represents the grace of the Senate and the special place it holds as the heart of the United Republic. To say the least, U.R. politics is complicated. As a democracy the government of the United Republic ensures that everyone is treated fairly and is on equal footing with everyone else. When it comes to representation in the Senate however, things are difficult. Senators represent a portion of the United Republic population, each portion of the population receives three Senators. These Senators are elected to determine the popular opinion of their constituents. The Senators must bridge gaps in their opinions and settle disputes that may exist. When this process is finished, which may take months but has yet to fail, the Senators may establish the popular opinion on certain subjects as they arrive. For instance, if there is a legislation within the Senate to raise a tax in an area the Senators must show their constituents the facts as to why this legislation has been introduced to the Senate Chamber, what would the United Republic gain with this legislation, etc. The Senate must ensure that the United Republic population doesn't experience apathy to politics lest brash decisions can be made without the consent of the population and it would ruin the point of the Senate in general. When agreements, negotions, or a consensus cannot be reached in the Senate Chamber the vote on the legislation is passed down to the population of the United Republic. The Senate delivers a full, unbiased, explanation as to what the legislation is and are asked to decided. This has happened on only one occasion. Senators are the literal representation and embodiment of the United Republic population, they are their voice but not their mind. If Senators are seen making decisions without the consent of their population it is seen as an affront to the political process. The Speaker of the Senate is an elected Senator who acts as the voice of the Senate. He or she speaks on the Senate's behalf and represents them on most affairs regarding foreign meetings and high level negotiations. The Speaker is essentially a normal Senator but instead of standing at a normal hoverplatform stands at the center podium in the middle of the Senate Chamber. He acts as the figurehead and face of the Senate and during negotiations is expected to deliver his opinion and guide the voting process along during Senate meetings. While not a part of the U.R. Military, the Senate Commandos fall under the jurisdiction of the Senate. The Senate decides the training, budget, and ranks of the Commandos who guard them loyaly. Senate Commandos can also sometimes be used as security detail for enemy prisoners of war. Senate Commandos are given the same training as a U.R. Marine. Senate Commandos are always on duty, being assigned to protect Senator's with their lives or foreign dignitaries visiting Mim. More often then naught people will assume Senate Commandos are members of the military due to their heavy armament and level of training, this only means they're meant to defend the Senate to the last breath. The Senate Commandos are headquartered underneath the Senate Building where they are bred and trained. The largest open public area in the United Republic where diplomats, bureaucrats, and citizens alike go about their day. The Grand Plaza of the Republic, is a large open area that surrounds the Senate Building on Mim throughout the nations history. Bisected by a grand avenue lined with statues of the original founders of the United Republic from the Core Worlds; the plaza is dotted with potted plants, benches and access ways to the Senate Commercial District. The large Plaza is a wide plain of stone dotted by potted plants, benches, stairs and landing pads. Bisected by the Avenue of the Founders, the avenue is flanked by the Gardens of Freedom and Liberty on either side. The Plaza leads from the Senate Tower to the Senate Building as well as the Senate Spaceport; one of the busiest spaceports on Mim. The massive public space has been built up over the years and is the only area on Mim where one can, quite ironically, be removed from politics and the media as there is an enforced absence of holovid screens, forums for Senate news, and holonet stations. This allows Senators and diplomats to, once getting out of intense Senate debates, enjoy some form of peace and tranquillity in the beauty of the plaza. Where the Senate Building has thousands of rooms, offices, and areas for massive U.R. bureaucracy to do its work, the Senate Tower houses the representatives of the galaxy's largest republic. When the Senate is in session the Senate Tower is where the Senators of the United Republic stay for their duration on Mim. The tower offers thousands of amenities such as gymnasiums, QEC rooms to stay in communication with their constituents back home, holonet chambers, news caster rooms, essentially all the needs the Senate needs in their off time can be found here. While also serving to allow Senators to catch some R&R, United Republic News Network headquarters can be found here as well as the offices the large independent news station needs to function and remain close to the government. Over the years the Senate Tower has been built up to be as important as the Senate Building and the two are near inseparable as you cannot have the building without the tower. Ripendorinsor Annexation Act After the failure of the Ripendorinsor Administration to fully function as a state and to allow radical elements to take hold the United Republic Senate grew increasingly unhappy with the Ripendorinsor Government. Only after invoking the Liberty Assurance Act and after United Republic forces occupied Ripendorinsor and the moon of Nuo did the Senate discuss Annexation. Annexation gave the impoverished Ripendorinsor species full access to the benefits of being a United Republic citizen. The failed Ripendorinsor Government was dissolved and U.R. forces gradually withdrawn. Ripendorinsor as an independent state ceases to be a nation and is fully absorbed by the United Republic; all 3 billion citizens included. United Republic Space It took two millennium for the United Republic to achieve what it calls 'Operative Spatial Standards', which refers to have more than enough worlds to satisfy the entire nations need for resources and wealth. Even before the disastrous Dark Days War where 15 Billion lives were lost United Republic space was still vastly unsettled with most major settlements being in the Core Worlds. Since the Admiralty Board operates the United Republic Military in the '13 Sector' strategy it has since petitioned the United Republic Senate to formally and officially divide the United Republic into 13 sectors to allow for smoother administration, easier maximization of income, better resource distribution, and a vast improvement of prioritization on the part of the Senate. The thirteen Sectors of the United Republic have one regional capital, and two subcapitals which typically serve as either military-industrial worlds or something of the sort. The thirteen Sectors also reside in the three 'rings' of the United Republic, these are; *The Core Worlds *The Mid-Rim *The Outer rim The Core Worlds are generally regarded as the most secure of all planets while also having been part of the United Republic since the nations creation. The Core also benefits from heavy internal trading, abundance of natural resources, and a vast military prioritization compared to the Mid and Outer Rims. The Core also hosts Mim, the capital and administrative center of the United Republic. The Mid-Rim is the second most populated ring of the United Republic. In the Mid-Rim one can expect a mix of both industrial and agricultural wealth, however the Mid-Rim one can find Tuak. The naval heart of the United Republic where most naval vessels of the United Republic Navy are constructed. The Mid-Rim is renown for hosting the home worlds of over sixteen species, all of whom are now members of the United Republic. In the Mid-Rim you can be satisfied to hear the U.R. Navy keeps an impressive naval presence in the area. The U.R. Navy has a far larger presence in the Mid-Rim due to it being the closer to the Core and hosting Tuak. The Navy runs continuous wargames in this area of space due in no small part to Tuak's Naval Academies, and the Admiralty Board focusing on a large naval presence instead of ground presence in the Mid-Rim. The Outer Rim is the vast area of space which is sparsely populated but is still far larger than the Core and Mid-Rim combined. In the Outer Rim you can find many worlds which host small mining settlements, many agricultural worlds which utilize both traditional and advanced farming techniques, and quite and few research outposts. In total the Outer Rim only has a few hundred million people. This is a stark contrast to the Core Worlds and Mid-Rim mostly because of the Dark Days War. During the war Vasari forces were easily able to overrun U.R. positions in the Outer Rim and commit many warcrimes and genocides on the captured citizens living in these areas. It was only sometime after the Battle of Mim were U.R. forces able to take back the Outer Rim, but by then the damage had been wrought. Since then the Outer Rim is mostly comprised of countless asteroid mining operations, many planetary mining projects, as well as a host of other worlds. An interesting note, Star Exploration Command trains their captain's and crews in the Outer Rim due to the sheer diversity of worlds located here. As well as the many artifacts left over from the Vasari conquest. While being a area rife with potential the United Republic Senate is careful not to push too far in the Outer Rim. It's a reminder of the true cost of victory against overwhelming odds, a reminder the United Republic will not soon forget. Countless worlds are still uninhabitable from Vasari bombardment, many more are simply considered 'graveyard' worlds. Tread carefully in the Outer Rim, so as to not disturb the dead. UR Worlds of Interest Mim is not the only world of note in the United Republic, as alone Mim is but one component of the larger U.R. Several worlds have been noted as being just as important as Mim itself. Tuak Location: Mid-Rim Moons: 1 Class: Arid Population: 1 billion Tuak, reffering to the moon orbiting the uninhabited world of Vantis, was the first world colonized in the Mid-Rim millenia ago, for a few decades the moon was of little note as it was primarily a launching point for explorers and vessels going to further reaches of the Mid-Rim. Over time the populace of Tuak saw the strategic location of their world and placed a bill on the Senate floor that would charter the construction of a massive ring-like shipyard around the moon of Tuak, making it the largest shipyard in the U.R. that has remained so to this day. This massive shipyard is truly what makes Tuak such a key world in the United Republic. Its automated shipyards are fully capable of producing a Star Conqueror in under three weeks, ensuring the U.R. Navy remains a dominant force in the galaxy. Planetside, Tuak holds one of the most renown military academies in the United Republic. Nearly all High Lord Admirals in United Republic history have graduated from this elite academy. The surface of Tuak features three continents and scattered islands, most of the moons terrain consists of lush forests, rolling green plains, and carefully-groomed gardens. The moon has a temperate climate with a cool, wet winter and a warm, dry summer. Hostile animal life is nonexistent on Tuak, as terraformers stocked the moon with inoffensive herbivores such as drebin, a cowlike species, which provide compost for the world's gardens. The introduced species has not overrun the planet due to short life spans and the presence of mild predators. Alpha Location: Outer Rim Moons: None Class: Artificial Interior Atmosphere Population: 8 Million Built in the mined-out husk of a metallic asteroid, Alpha has been a haven for miners, colonists, and pioneers for over five hundred years. At times, the station has changed its purpose, during the Dark Days War it served as a naval staging ground, while it's mostly considered a 'planet' under U.R. law. The space station's original elegant design has given way to the constant changing of the stations purpose. Originally an asteroid rich in valuable resources, Alpha was briefly mined by the original mining corporation who took ownership of the asteroid, who eventually abandoned it due to its thick, impenetrable crust. Around a century later, nature did what even the original owners could not: a collision with another asteroid broke Alpha in half, exposing its trove of rich ore for easy mining. A rush ensued as corporations and private individuals tried to strike it rich on Alpha, and their families followed in their wake to eventually settle the station. As space became tight, construction of processing facilities extended vertically from the asteroid, creating Alpha's jellyfish-like silhouette. To prevent future collisions, the station is ringed with enormous mass-effect field generators that redirect incoming debris. Alpha is located in one of the largest and ore rich asteroid fields in the galaxy and is quite the strategic resource strove for the United Republic as a whole. Borellia Location: Core Worlds Moons: One Class: Continental World Population: 600,000,000 Borellia is a bountiful planet in the Outer Rim, close to the border of the Mid-Rim. A beautiful continental world known for its vast rolling plains, fields of flowers, peaceful forests, and oceans filled with the most diverse and gorgeous sea life in the U.R, Borellia is the number one vacation spot in the U.R. It serves as a well kept reminder to the U.R. of true natural stability far removed from the busy nonstop work life on Mim or the simple life contained to the Outer Rim. The world is a perfect medium to these two lifestyles, exemplified in that the worlds major exports include grain, animal meat, and wood of all materials. By no means is the world strategic or vital, however the world is quite symbolic and losing it would be a major blow to United Republic moral. Muunilinst Location: Mid-Rim Moons: Two Class: Continental World Population: 800,000,000 Muunilinst, nicknamed Moneylend by visitors, is the temperate, mineral-rich Muun homeworld and the headquarters of the Republica Banking Clan. It is located in the Mid-Rim, in a strategic location on the Core Worlds border. Muunilinst is a lush world of forests, plains, and tall, jagged mountain peaks, with its skies said to be the most beautiful in the galaxy, though this is a complete lie as it's mostly smog that makes up the skylines. It has a liquid iron core, a strong magnetic field, and is volcanically active to this day. Its shallow oceans contain hundreds of "smokers," which are conical volcanoes built up by powerful vents in the crust. Many, though not all, of these smokers spew out super-heated gases containing rich, pure precious metals from the planet's core. The very cones surrounding these vents are made up of layers of precious metals, mixed in with the mollusks, tube-worms, and bio-luminescent ferns nurtured by the heat and water. It is these natural formations that provide the Muuns with almost inexhaustible wealth to guarantee the credit of the United Republic and ensure the wealth of the U.R. remains ever powerful. The only city on the planet encompass an entire continent which contains the worlds 800 million citizens, the headquarters of the Republica Banking Clan. Built around a series of magnificent spires reaching four kilometers into the sky. It was built above caverns containing vast, naturally heated lakes and enormous hot springs heated by magma vents. Uvena Prime Location: Mid-Rim Moons: One Class: Continental World Population: 500,000,000 Uvena Prime was once the capital of a brimming trade empire led by the Shivestevanian species, now it's one of the many trade hubs in the U.R. with traders across the massive interstellar nation wanting to buy and sell within the confines of the world. Uvena Prime is a mountainous, rocky world with a temperate cool climate known for its heavy rain in the equator of the world. Shivestevanian cities are situated far and away from this area and as such are located high in the mountaintops. A Senate report details in 1221 GSY detailed that Uvena Prime alone accounts for nearly 21% of the trade output within the United Republic. Gallery File:Old_senate.jpg|The original Senate Chamber File:New_senate.jpg|Senate in 1265 BCE, discussing what to do over the growing dissent in U.R. colonies File:Senate_building.jpg|The Senate Building on Mim File:Grand_plaza.jpg|Grand Plaza of the Republic File:Senate_tower.jpg|Senate Tower File:Senate_commandos.jpg|Senate Commandos outside the Senate Building File:Speaker_of_the_senate_guard.jpg|The Speaker of the Senate Guard File:Tuak.jpg|Tuak File:Tuak_ring.jpg|Surface of the ring-like shipyard File:Alpha.jpg|Alpha File:Borellia.jpg|Borellia File:Muunilnist.png|Muunilinst File:Uvena_prime.jpg|Uvena Prime Category:Nations